gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Phoebe Nox
, Phoebe Nox Phoebe is the only Demigod child of Mocking-jay, She is the demigod of Fire, Steam-punk, and Dragons. You'll most likely find her Tinkering away in her enormous Steam-powered Tower or Pestering Xavier and Jacqueline, or making sure Damian doesn't make a move on her Mother. Personality Phoebe is a peculiar girl. She gets her short temper from her mother, and her Intelligence from her father. She can be loud and acts a lot like Prussia from Hetalia. She's crazy and fun but when she's mad, Then Rest in piece boyo. Appearance Phoebe is average height, and has red hair that's slightly darker than her mothers. She has Amber eyes that change color depending on her mood. Phoebe is a tanned skin girl with brown freckles and a Slender build. But don't let that fool you, she is surprisingly strong because of her Dragon strength. Phoebe wears a Green Garb over a Cream shirt and an ascot wrapped around her neck. Chestnut colored Pants and Brown Horse-riding boots. She has a Pair of Steampunk Goggles on her head with multiple lens on it. Abilities Phoebe, being the Demigod of Fire, has control over Fire. Her abilities are Firebending, Form weapons and other things. She is also the Demigod of Dragons, Which gives her the ability to Shape shift into a dragon (Her dragon form is similar to a Skywing, except her Scales are dark red and shimmer a golden-orange. Her spine is made entirely out of with and so are her wing membranes, her horns are Charcoal black sith golden/orange/red veins Backstory When Phoebe was 10 years old, her father was assassinated by Damian Diamondback, who at the time, worked for dragon hunters and didn't have feelings for Mocking-Jay yet. Even though Phoebe was not present at the time, Jacqueline would always go to visit her and update her about the business on the Phoenix Isle. One night, the night Damian was going to propose to Mocking-jay, was also the night Jacqueline had brought Phoebe back. That's when Jackie and Phoebe overheard Damian talking to his former boss, They became suspicious. Damian didn't propose, instead he worked for Mocking-Jay. One month later Phoebe found out why Damian didn't propose, it was because he had a task to Assassinate Phoebe. She was furious and so was her Mother. Mocking-Jay dumped Damian, and Phoebe went abroad, Coming back 10 years later to find Damian's replacement and her "Half-brother" Xavier, and her Mother Corrupted.￼ Phoebes domain, also called "Fireon" Is a large tower that is power by "Steampunk stuff" and includes a workshop and large Flight balconies and runways for dragons and robots. Inventions * Zephelius, The copper Mini robot dragon that folds up into a sphere. He serves as one of Phoebe's assistants. * Zephyr, The fire proof mini robot dragon and brother of Zephelius. He also serves as Phoebe's assistant. * Phoebes Foldable Steampunk axe. Its travel size form is a Celestial bronze cylinder with Grooves on it where phoebes inserts her fire to power it. * XV 11 (The trap meant to capture Xavier and stop him from causing so much romantic tension between the deities!) * PHNX 2.0 (A blimp like Flying ship Phoebe made for when they Attack the Phoenix isle.) * Wave'e Robotic Arm that she made to replace his other one that got blown off in the explosion during their wedding. Trivia * Phoebe has a Little crush on Wave, and made a Mini robot version of him as "inspiration" * Phoebe gets made easily, and when she's mad, her Amber eyes shift to a bright yellow. * She reversed Niko's Celestial and turned him into Nick the mortal. * Mortal!Niko has a lil' crush on Phoebe, which isn't good for Windiko! * Phoebe is Now Married To Wave :D * Phoebe secretly has a notebook where she has a list of potential baby names Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:OC